


Of Ginger and Men

by SNES_Trumpets



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Epic, Gen, Ginger root, Michael Jackson Lean, Thriller, sequel to Sick Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNES_Trumpets/pseuds/SNES_Trumpets
Summary: Jigen takes a bite out of raw ginger.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Of Ginger and Men

The wind howled, whipping through Jigen’s hair. It was so forceful it blew away his fedora, but Jigen did not care. In his hand was a piece of raw ginger. The rough, knobbly texture caused his heart to skip a beat. The smell was strong, especially in this heat, the sun beating down on him.  
Sweat beading up on his forehead, he lifted the ginger towards his mouth with trembling hands. 

He paused. Looked around. No sign of Lupin or the others. The only sign of life were the birds chirping in the fir trees that surrounded the clearing. Feet planted firmly on the muddy ground, Jigen took a bite. 

Immediately he stumbled, the root crunching between his teeth, the spice exploding across his tongue. The impact compelled him to do a Michael Jackson lean, but he lost his footing, dropping the ginger and falling to the ground face-first.

“Yare yare,” said Lupin. He had watched the entire thing unfold from behind a nearby tree.

Jigen, still face-planting the ground, pulled out a sandwich and held it up in Lupin’s general direction. On it, written in mustard, were the words “I can do what I want”. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream.


End file.
